shake_it_upfandomcom-20200214-history
Give It Up
Give It Up is the third episode of this original series and it starts off when Rocky wakes up CeCe and complains that she signed them up for a senior center, and CeCe disagrees about it because a lady named Mrs. Loccassio hates Rocky. Rocky and CeCe remind the seniors about the standings of the show and Mrs. Loccassio comments that they won't win the marathon because they're too weak. Rocky comments to Mrs. Loccassio that she thinks she's a very talented artist and Mrs. Loccassio reminds Rocky to tell her when she is going tostop talking, because then she'll turn her hearing aid back on. CeCe tries to get a chance to stand up for Rocky saying that she has a few choice words for Mrs. Loccassio but Rocky pulls her away from that, because she's afraid Mrs. Loccassio will beat CeCe up for giving her a few choice words. Meanwhile, Ty and Deuce are walking around trying to find somebody to sponsor CeCe and Rocky for the marathon. Ty confirms to Deuce that he is trying to find a car and Deuce says he thinks it will be a cheap car and say messy things like cheap three times and walk three times. They then bump into Gunther and Tinka, confirming to Ty and Deuce that they are shaking their moneymakers for the moose foundation deuce says since when are moose endangered species? Tinka reveals it is not animal moose they also use shampoo and conditioners for the moose foundation. Tinka then bullies Deuce that he should be apart of the foundation. Then Rocky climbs in the window from CeCe's apartment and CeCe shows Rocky what she got them for the marathon, Bang! Pow! Zoom! energy drinks, avoiding the caffiene of three cups of coffee. They argue about the drink, then leave the apartment and Flynn comes out of a room picking up a baseball glove and then spots the energy drink and drinks it and reveals that he loves the drink. When CeCe and Rocky return after getting clothes for the marathon from Deuce's cousin at Lady Parts, CeCe asks Rocky what happened to all the energy drinks? Then Flynn comes out of nowhere and runs screaming Bang Pow Zoom and CeCe is upset that her 8 year old brother drank three cups of coffee and CeCe and Rocky chase after Flynn and finally catch in a short room, then bring him out of that room and Flynn says have you ever been to banana buddy, it kind of creeps me out you know what else creeps me out, tuna pecka make a decision! They throw him on the couch and trys to escape but CeCe and Rocky jump on the couch and capture Flynn once again, and CeCe says that she's sure that the banana buddy will come back and he complains that he knows all the vowels and after he reveals them, he wants to know Why, Why? Then CeCe and Rocky try to go to sleep but figure out Flynn was in there the whole time with them and towards the end Flynn drinks the energy drink again after saying he won't and starts doing all these crazy dance moves on the shake it up chicago dance floor.